


The agent and the doctor

by bdavis63



Series: Two universes collide [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Everett Ross Marvel, Everett Ross/ Stephen Strange, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdavis63/pseuds/bdavis63
Summary: Two men together in a mystical place





	1. Together in the Sanctum Sanctorum

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen any of the Marvel Cinematic films don't read this until you do because this has spoilers from those films also this does pick up where my Two Universes collide ends so I suggest you read that first

New York City the sun was on the arising. It didn't matter though what time it was in the city that never sleeps. The noise of cars honking and people fill the streets and sidewalks. On Bleecker street in heart of Greenwich Village at 177A stands a building. Look like a regular building in New York nobody pay no mind to but this was no ordinary building it was a Sanctum. The Sanctum Sanctorum actually. The things that happen here are no normal things, things any normal person can't fandom. A man awoke from his sleep. He looks around and remembering everything that happened to him. He sat up in bed looking down at the person who was in bed with him he remembered everything. The man smile and his name was Everett Ross. Everett tried to and then found his underwear and decided to leave the room. Everett looked around this place, this sanctum. This place looks like some kind of museum.   
There were artifacts all around some look to be a thousand of year old. Everett got close to the artifacts but dare not touch them because he didn't want to wake anyone up, and he was a little afraid what the artifacts can do. They were bookcases as far as the eyes can see with all kind of books. Everett took one of the books off a shelf and open to see if he can read it he put it right back though. Everett walked toward a giant window with a design on it and look out to see New York.   
Ross returns to the bedroom he came out of. He stood in the doorway looking at the person lying in bed. It was another man taller, dark hair, with white streaks on the sides. He had facial hair, well-cut cheekbones, and he was a doctor. Doctor Steven Strange was his name. Doctor Strange posses magical abilities and defend this world from mystical threats. Ross met Strange when Strange ask him to his Sanctum. Strange told him he has returned from a parallel universe where he met two men and one of them reminded Strange of Ross and since that moment they were getting to know each other.   
Since then Ross has asked Strange for help on many occasions. They are forces that he and the Avengers and other heroes can only deal with. And in return, Strange calls upon Ross' help too. They have grown close. They spend hours just sitting, talking, laughing, and drinking. Strange has shown Ross what he can do with his powers. Ross has seen Strange in a battle even join him in battle Ross' skills as a CIA agent has come in very handy but it usually Steven Strange who save the day. Strange has show Ross personally how he can go to other dimensions, Strange show Ross his astral form. Ross is still freaked out about that. The things Strange shows Ross were so unbelievable. Everett Ross has begun to fall for Steven he thought maybe Steven cast some kind of spell on but Ross didn't care. All he knew that this man was the man he loved.   
Everett was thinking of the first time they kiss. It was after surviving some villain who was trying destroy New York he can't even can't remember who it was. They were standing in the middle of Time Square. Ross reloading his gun and catching his breath while Strange stay calm and cool. “You alright”? Strange as he approaches Ross “Yeah” Doctor Strange tiled Ross's head   
“You're bleeding” “It nothing really Steven I be fine”. “Well let me see any way”.   
Strange got closer to examine him. Ross did everything to maintain himself around Steven. Ross didn't know how Strange felt about him, so he didn't know what to said. Strange was done Strange look right into Ross' eyes. Everett didn't know what overcame him as he kisses Steven. His lips were soft. Ross realizing what he was doing stop and took a step back.   
“I'm so sorry Steven I do not where that came from.” Strange just stood there not saying anything. Ross said, “I will be on my way then I have *clears throat* to make out my report out, so I see you later ”. Ross was walking away Strange all of a sudden he feels something wrapping around his arm it looks like a rope made of energy. Everett Ross spun around and was met by Doctor Strange. Strange' mouth crashes with Ross's mouth. It like nothing Ross has ever tasted before. Strange' tongue down his throat it was amazing. Ross wraps his tongue around eyes closes kissing Strange back passingly.   
Strange stop for a moment, and then he said, “The sanctum later on tonight”. Then he kisses Ross again, and then he went through a portal. Ross opens his eyes and Doctor Strange was gone.   
And later came Everett Ross met Doctor Steven Strange at his sanctum. They pick where they left off. Kissing each other with such passion. They stop Strange took Ross by the hand and led him to his bedchambers. They enter the bedchambers. Strange' cloak of levitation detached itself from Steven and flew somewhere else Strange just chuckle. Strange closes the door behind him. Ross made himself comfortable on the bed Strange follow. Strange slowly undress Ross. Ross was about to do the same when he said “You want me to or are you going to just snap your fingers and have all your clothes are off” Strange softy laugh and reply “I would let you do it” Ross was happy to take off Strange unusual attire. Ross got comfortable on the bed and Strange got right on top of him. Everett Ross looked at Strange' hands “Will your hands be up for this?” Strange look at one his hands all scar from trying to fix the nerve damage that was caused by a car accident which led to him down a path which led to this moment as a powerful sorcerer and to Everett Ross, and he said “Don't worry they be fine” It didn't take long for each of them to learn each other's body. A hand in one place lips and tongues in other places. Ross would giggle as Strange 's facial hair brushes over his naked body. Ross came first with a huge sigh that could probably be heard throughout the entire sanctum.   
They both laid there all tangled up in bed together not saying anything.   
Every night since then has been like that night. Everett Ross was so happy. Everett enters the room looking for his clothes they were all over the place. He sat on the edge of the bed putting his them back on.   
As he was button his short shirt Steven awoke and turn to see Ross “Leaving so soon” Ross turned to look at Strange.   
“Hey, sorry I didn't want to wake you”   
“I rather enjoy last night.”   
Ross got up and sat on side of the bed right next to Steven.   
“I did too just what I needed before I leave.”   
“I wish I was going with you to Wakanda.” Ross nodded “Same here I think his highness would like you.” Strange smile Ross went back to put on his shoes. Strange sat up in bed watching Ross. Ross getting ready putting his blazer. Strange just kept smiling.   
“What,” asked Ross.   
“Oh nothing, I just can't get over the fact I'm sleeping with a CIA agent,” said Strange.   
“Oh, you can't get over sleeping with a CIA agent huh, I'm the one sleeping with a superhero” Ross reply.   
“You really think I'm a superhero ?” ask Strange. “Are you kidding?” Ross walk back over to Strange “You made sure the world didn't suck in into another dimension and beat an inter-dimensional conquer plus, you say lives on numerous occasions if that doesn't make you a superhero I don't know what does.”   
“Yes well there all that”   
“All the things you are capable of doing Steven not mention you even got to meet the god of thunder”.   
“Yeah was interesting, meeting Thor and his brother too even if it was a brief moment”.   
“And me I was part of locking up Captain America best friend for a crime he did not commit.”   
“It wasn't your fault you were doing your job”   
“Yeah well, now I have to deal with a man, very bad man that going to be fun.”   
“Just come back alive please.”   
“Well, we shall see”.   
Ross got up about to leave the bedchamber he looked back at Strange.   
“I will miss you”   
“And I will miss you,” said Strange said in a soft voice.   
Ross left the room Strange just lay back down in bed. Ross was outside the sanctum he turned to look at it. He thought such a mystical place with such a mythical man. Then he was off to Wakanda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross return home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does contain spoilers from Marvel Black Panther if you haven't seen it be advise

 

Everett Ross was home. The sun was going down. Back in the states and from Wakanda. Everett is recounting in his mind all events he went through since he left. He was trying to buy Vibranium from a mad man Ulysses Klaue, then he got into a shootout as well fighting along side the Black Panther King T'Challa who he crosses pass with after T'Challa capture the man who was responsible for a bombing and the death of T'Challa Father Zemo.  
Ross tries to get information out of Klaue but ends up being shot and Klaue got away. Next thing Ross knows he wakes up in Wakanda after being healed.  
Ross met T'Challa sister Shuri who explains how she heals him. And showing how smart she was too. Ross couldn't up but smile when he thought of Shuri. T'Challa ends losing a fight to the man who turns out to be a killer for the United States, but he was T'Challa long-lost cousin Erik Killmonger. T'Challa fell. Everyone thought T'Challa was dead and Killmonger took the throne. So Ross along with Shuri, mother, and T'Challa ex-girlfriend had to escape to the mountains to a tribe where the leader didn't like Ross very much. They needed to stop Kilmonger from ruining Wakanda and going to war with the rest of the world.

Turn out T'Challa was alive so T'Challa dawn his Black Panther suit once more he Ross, Shuri, and others fought to end Killmonger reign before it begin. Ross show his skill as pilot shooting down ships while remotely flying a ship. After it was all said and done. T'Challa talks to the world saying Wakanda will help the world and Everett Ross watch and was proud to see what T'Challa is going to do.  
Now Ross was back in New York wanting to see Steven again. Ross went to the Sanctorum. Everett rush in to see Steven. Ross stopped in place and stood there. Steven walking tour Everett. Steven wasn't aware of Everett because he was looking down in a book he was reading. Ross thinking and watching there he is cloak and all.  
Steven got a little closer to Ross, and then Everett finally said something.  
“Is the work of the sorcerer supreme ever done”?  
Strange look up and saw Everett Ross. A huge smile grew cross Strange face. So did one on Everett face as well.  
“It can always be put on hold especially when the man that I love has return home” as Doctor Strange said while close the book he was reading. Ross wrap his arms around Strange and Strange did the same.  
“God have I miss you” said Everett.  
“And I miss you” Steven said. They both stood holding each other neither one letting the other go.  
Finally, Strange release Ross and the all of a sudden they were right outside Steven bedchambers. Everett chuckle. Strange cloak again detaches itself from Strange and went somewhere else.  
Strange open the door to his bedchamber. Everett look inside and look back Steven.  
“So do you want to know what happened in Wakanda?” asked Ross.  
“Later right now this is what I want” Strange kisses Ross. They kept kissing until Strange broke away grab Ross by his tie and yank him to the room. Ross closes the door. The agent was again with his doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading always feedback is welcome and please leave kudos they make my day.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank mydogwatson and Mssmithlove it from their fics that inspire me to write this fic


End file.
